futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: War For Earth
2010s 2010 *The People's Republic of China and the Russian Federation send an unmanned probe to Mars. The latter power then begins making plans to send a manned mission. *After unprecendented liberalisation reforms by Xí Jìn Píng, the People's Republic of China becomes far more transparent and democratic than it has ever been. East Turkestan, Inner Mongolia, Hong Kong, Macau, Manchuria, Taiwan, and Tibet are all eventually granted independence. China, in a few years, would become capitalist and change its name to the Republic of China. *Barack Obama, the president of the United States of America, meets with Xí and Medvedev to discuss ways both countries can deal with the global economic crisis. 2011 *Russia sends a dummy spacecraft to the Moon to test their new spacecraft. This happens twice between September and November. 2012 *Russia launches a successful manned Lunar mission. The moon's soil and rocks are studied and reported back to Earth. A solar-wind proof satellite also begins mappingt the Moon while they are there. 2014 *America sends an advanced probe to succeed the very successful Spirit and Opportunity, which lasted until 2011. 2017 *Russia launches a manned mission to Mars. 2018 *Russia establishes a the first manned lunar base (Yuri Gagarin Lunar Outpost), and their mission to Mars makes a successful return to Earth. 2019 *In June America sends a manned mission to the Moon and begins construction of the Neil A. Armstrong Lunar Outpost. 2020s 2020 *Canada begins to warm to America. *India succeeds in a manned mission to the Moon. *The Japanese Aerospace Exploration Agency (JAXA) succeeds in a manned mission to the Moon. *Lunar Base Alpha is completed and it is now manned full-time. 2022 *Russia begins construction of an outpost on Mars and begins to claim a large amount of territory on the Moon. 2024 *The Neil A. Armstrong Lunar Outpost is now complete, and America has claimed a large section of territory on the Moon as American Luna. 2025 *China establishes a base on the Moon. *The U.S. succeeds in its own manned expedition to Mars. 2027 *The European Union sends a manned mission to the Moon. They begin work on a lunar base. 2028 *America establishes a base on Mars. *The European Union's Lunar Base is now complete. 2030s 2030 *Canada and the United States make many diplomatic agreements, including military right of passage, free trade, mutual protection, and others. Many Canadians aned Americans are satisfied with this. *Japan establishes a Lunar base. 2031 *The European Union gets launches a successful manned mission to Mars. By this time, Russia has also claimed a large part of the planet (25%), with America in a distant second (6%). 2035 *Canada actually seriously considers joining the America, but the proposal for a referendum is defeated in the parliament (Two thirds voted No). It is never proposed again. 2037 *A multinational manned mission to Europa is launched. It is a collaboration between the RKA, ESA, JAXA, CSA (China) and NASA. When the expedition arrives, they find an alien species known as the Juguth. They Juguth then a message to the astronauts in their native language. *North and South Korea finally unite as the Republic of Korea. 2039 *The astronauts return to Earth and linguists successfully translate the Juguth message. It states that humans are to stay out of the outer solar system, as they have already colonized it, and that intrusions would be dealt with by deadly force. The governments of several nations who were made aware of this finding decide that they must secure humanity's "right" to settle space, let alone their own star system. 2040s 2040 *Russia, EU, Japan, and the U.S. are all heavily critisised for their arms buildups in space at the Global Disarmament Conference. The leaders of all four powers, including American President Zac Efron (known as the Ronald Reagan of the 21st century), refused to comment on why they are doing this. 2041 *Humanity is starting to become established on Mars, with territory being claimed by Russia, China, Europe, Japan, and the United States. The asteroid belt and Phobos are also starting to be colonized. *Humanity is well established on the Moon. America, China, Russia, Europe, India, Japan, the Republic of Korea all have claimed large amounts of territory on it, a tourist industry has been established, and so have mining operations and trade with Earth and Mars. A communications relay network has been set up to break the isolation of the far side, and a lunar space elevator built to ferry people and goods between the surface and space. Also, space launch facilities have been built for missions to Mars, the asteroid belt, and the outer solar system. 2042 *America, Russia, Europe, and Japan sign a treaty to consolidate their armed forces in space to form the International Space Defence Force (I.S.D.F.). 2043 *The United Nations condemns these nations, which then withdraw from the organization. *China joins the I.S.D.F. but does not withdraw from the United Nations. 2044 *The nations of the I.S.D.F. build weaponised space stations orbiting Earth and in the Lagrange points, as well as three more in orbit. *These nations then build mass drivers and set up nuclear weapons on the Moon's surface, in addition to sending contingents of troops. 2045 *The Chinese attempt to send a manned flyby mission to Jupiter, unaware of the Juguth's existence. Their spacecraft is destroyed and all of its crew killed. *The Juguth, believing this to be a deliberate intrusion, send an attack force, which wipes out the asteroid belt and Phobos colonies. Mars managed to hold up against them, wiping out nearly half of the attacking force. Reinforcements come, though and overwhelm them. *The I.S.D.F. sends a flotilla of armed spacecraft to intercept the Juguth. They manage to destroy twenty percent of their fleet before being overwhelmed. *The the Juguth fleet then makes it to the Moon. With a relativistic projectile, they destroy two cities in American Luna; Armstrong City, the capital, and New Fort Worth, the second largest city. The shockwave from the impact also manages to take out New Taipei, the capital of Chinese Luna, but surprisingly leaving Russian Luna unscathed. In the end, the alien fleet is destroyed. *The United Nations accepts the 4 I.S.D.F. nations back, and the organization expands, with every spacefaring nation (by this time including Canada, France, Italy, Germany, Spain, Israel and Brazil) building space-based weapons and commiting them to the I.S.D.F. 2046 *The Juguth in our Solar System call for reinforcements from their home planet, orbiting Barnard's Star. *The I.S.D.F. launches a counteroffensive against the aliens, driving them off of Mars. *By July one fifth of Humanity's nuclear stockpiles are depleted. Thirty percent of the Juguth's forces have either been destroyed or have surrendered. *A change of leadership occurs on the Juguth homeworld, and the new government orders the Juguth forces in our Solar System to stop their war against Humanity. However, Karnuz, one of the military commanders of the Juguth, and his forces mutiny and vow to continue the war. 2047 *Karnuz and his rebellion do not last long, however, as by January of this year, ninety-five percent of his forces were either been destroyed by or had surrendered to the combined forces of the rest of the I.S.D.F. and the rest of the Juguth military. Karnuz and the last of his followers eventually commited suicide as they did not want to live with the shame of defeat. *A peace agreement is signed between the Juguth and the U.N. It states that Humans and Juguth are not allowed to move military forces or settlers into each other's territory. The space of Humanity was defined as extending toward the Kuiper belt, and everything else beyond was the domain of the Juguth. However, the treaty still allowed Humanity to send scientific research missions of a non-military nature into the far outer solar system and establish temporary research stations. Likewise, the Juguth could also conduct peaceful scientific research in the inner solar system. Category:Timeline Category:Geopolitics 2030s Category:Space Race